


Shopping

by Saku015



Series: Pride Month 2018 [11]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blushing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pride Month 2018, Raijin Days, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo meet in the grocery store after their first day at Raijin.





	Shopping

His luck was that they had PE on their first day, so he had his kit with himself. After he had changed, he threw his torn shirt into one of the trashcans and started walking towards the store when he would meet with his mother. He knew that his mom would not be happy because of the shirt and he would have to find out some kind of story about it, but in that moment he was too frustrated to care about anything.

To his biggest surprise, his mother was not angry at all when they met in front of the store. He promised that he would help her with the groceries after he had finished school.

"Strange things happening on the first day of high school is inevitable, sweetheart," she said, as she put a can of milk into their basket. "Do not worry about it."

Shizuo gritted his teeth. Sure! As if his chest being cut up by the knife of an obnoxious flea was something he did not have to worry about… Suddenly, he felt a presence behind his back. He twisted on his heels and was stood face-to-face with said flea.

"Ara, isn’t this Heiwajima-san?" Izaya asked on a voice which made Shizuo’s stomach sick. "What a surprise! Meeting with you in a place like this-" He could not finish, because Shizuo grabbed him by his collar and pulled him behind a shelf.

"What are you doing here, Izaya?" Shizuo growled, trying to hold his rage back. He could not do a scene in the middle of a store – especially if it would have influence on his mother.

"As you can see, having groceries. Or your eyes are functioning as bad as your brain?" Shizuo wanted to say something when he felt the metal pressing against his chest again.

"Honey, are you okay?" He heard his mother’s voice. He let Izaya go and stepped out from behind their hiding place. When he felt as an arm hugged his shoulder, he decided that he would break it on three places. "Oh, are you one of my son’s new friends?"

"Yes, ma’am. My name is Orihara Izaya. It is nice to meet you!" At least, he was polite with his mother.

"The pleasure is mine, Orihara-kun," his mother answered, shaking Izaya’s hand, then her gaze wondered to his basket. "Do you need any help with shopping?"

Izaya looked at Shizuo with a look which made the other blush like hell. His ruby eyes were shining like a sunset. He never would have thought that he would refer Izaya to anything beautiful. When Izaya let his shoulder go, Shizuo – he did not know why – grabbed his hand immediately.

"I can help in it… if you want," he mumbled, glancing aside with his blush deepening. He heard as a little gaps escaped through the other’s lips because of his surprise. When their eyes met, he discovered that the other boy’s face was just as red as his own.

"N-no, I will manage," Izaya stuttered on a thin voice. When he let go of his hand, Shizuo clearly saw the same discomfort he felt because their lack of body contact.

As Izaya turned around to leave, words slipped out from Shizuo’s mouth that he had not planned to say.

"Izaya!" His eyes locked with those red ones once again. "See you tomorrow!"


End file.
